Sacred Heart
by Renme Hellsing
Summary: What awaits the Spirit Detectives? Just a year after the defeat of Sensui when all seems quiet and peaceful once more, there is an urgent message from Koenma to the detectives. Strange events and sinister plots are hatched


**Kurama, the odd note, an old friend:**

Kurama stared at his ceiling in a dreamy daze while the wind softy breezed through his open window. His long rose red hair seemed to gently float across his face in his dazed dreaming. The walls were mostly white with cherry wood trimmings and the scent of fresh fragrant roses permeated throughout the room. The floor were bamboo and of a buttermilk color. The furnishings were mainly cherry wood and across from the wall, were Kurama lie, a large and tall desk stood in the far corner. It had many shelves and cabinet units and a silver laptop rested in the center.

A looming bookcase that held countless books and subjects was stationed against the wall closest to the door and on the opposite wall a large window with gently flowing red drapes rested. Just beside the window a white dresser with cherry wood trim and gold knobs stood, next to it and below the window rested Kurama's bed. One of his arms dangled from the bed, clutching a thick book. He appeared tired for his eyes were half way shut and the slight discoloration under his eyes contributed to their sunken appearance. "Shuichi," the soft, song bird like voice of Shiori Minamino, Kurama's mother, called from the bottom of the stairs.

Kurama, he was known as Shuichi in the human world, Yoko in demon world, and Kurama to the sprit detectives Kuwabara, Hiei, and Yusake. Sometimes he had difficulty juggling his three identities, but for his mother he managed them the best he could. It had almost been an entire year since the spirit detectives had been in touch. Much of the world seemed to have quieted after their last ordeal. Kurama didn't mind much, or so he eventually made himself believe.

"Shuichi? Are you there?" she called again.

"Yes mother… I'm here." Kurama answered, still in a daze of sorts as he rose from his bed.

"Someone is here for you, dear."

"Alright mother. I'll be there in a moment."

Kurama quickly grabbed his white shirt that was clinging to his desk chair on the far side of his bedroom. Yanking it on he briskly hurried from his room and down the stairs, smiling at his mother and planting a small peck on her soft cheek as he passed her. In return she smiled back and pointed to the living room.

"He's in the living room dear, said it was quite urgent that he speaks with you right away," Concern crossed her loving features. "Is everything alright Shuichi?"

Hiding his obvious curiosity of who had come to visit him and of what news could be so urgent he turned to her and simply smiled and nodded. With a sigh of relief her posture relaxed and she smiled back. She then turned on her heels gracefully and returned to the kitchen, resuming what she had been occupied with earlier. Kurama walked into the dimly lit living room where his mother had said the visitor was and smiled almost immediately.

"Hello Yusuke." Kurama said in a pleasant tone, trying to contain his excitement for seeing his good friend.

"Kurama, there's something really important I have to tell you." Yusuke said in a hurried and hushed tone, his voice riddled with seriousness, something that was rather rare for him. Motioning towards himself, so Kurama would come near, he leaned over and whispered into Kurama's ear. As he whispered Kurama's eyes widened a bit. He motioned Yusuke to follow him and led him through the house to the back door, doing his best to avoid his mother. He didn't want her pressing him for answers at the present. Making sure Shiori was well occupied Yusuke and him silently slid through the door, undetected. Once outside Kurama swiftly guided him into the forest. After walking for several minutes through the lush greenery of Japanese maples, wild flowers, and berry bushes they eventually came to a small clearing in the woods.

A single blossomed cherry tree grew next to a small pond, which no more than five feet across and was dabbed with small rocks, a few stalks of bamboo, and some over grown bullrush. Kurama glided towards to small body of water and looked up at the sky. Only a small glimmer of light twinkled down in the small clearing since the large maples surrounding them curved over the clearing, leaving a few blank spots for the sun to shine through. Kurama looked back at Yusuke. "It will be safe for us to talk here." His tone was still soft and gentle. Yusuke leaned against a tree and pulled out a piece of folded paper from his pocket.

"Koenma gave this to me," Yusake said, still with a serious tone, as he handed Kurama the folded piece of paper. "It's best if you read it alone. I'll be around Kurama, maybe we'll bump into each other again." His voice had regained the normal smug and playful tone it usually held. With a quick and friendly salute Yusake hurried off before Kurama had a chance to respond.

"_He's still arrogant and childish as ever, when will Yusake ever learn?"_ Kurama thought with a chuckle as he watched Yusuke's silhouette disappear before returning to the trunk of the cherry tree and plopping down. The cool breeze and the soft rustling of the leaves gave him a serene feeling. Closing his eyes for a moment he took a few calming breaths in and out. The air around him was filled with the delectable scent of cherry blossoms and crisp morning dew, which still clung to the soft grass below him. Letting out another breath his conscience slowly returned from the tranquility around him and focus upon the crumpled paper that now lies in his hand. He slowly began to unfold the paper and smoothed out the wrinkles the best he could. His bright emerald eyes slightly widened as he began to read.

"_Kurama,_

_ I'm sorry I was unable to deliver this message to you personally, but very pressing matters have arisen in the spirit world. Now, it seems that another pressing matter has arrived in your world, rather coincidently. We're not sure how it happened, since we have always had precautions to protect your world from the higher class of demons, however… It seems that someone, or something, has slipped through the cracks almost completely undetected. Normally we wouldn't be too alarmed by this since only very low class demons can slip through, but this time it's different. We believe that whatever is going on here is directly linked to the incident. As soon as I'm able I'll contact you with anymore information we come across. Yusuke should be delivering messages to the other members of your team. I just hope he doesn't have too much trouble finding Hiei. Keep a sharp eye out Kurama and be careful, something sinister is at work here._

_-Koenma"_

Kurama took a deep breath and slowly let it out. "How could the spirit world let something like this happen?" He spoke in a soft disappointed tone. Digging his fingers into the soft earth he allowed his body relax and take in what he had just read. After a few moments he finally pushed himself up off the ground and patted off his worn blue jeans of dirt and grass. A chilling wind whistled through the trees, blowing his long, lush, red hair into a tangled frenzy. Kurama squinted and shielded his glistening eyes with his hand as the wind pressed against his face. It subsided after a few seconds and he allowed his hand to drop back to his side. A puzzled look came across his soft features and he wrinkled his brow. That breeze didn't feel entirely _natural_ to him. A shiver ran down his spine and he gave his small haven a quick glance behind his shoulder before briskly walking back home. Something strange was going on and he intended to find out what.

He arrived back home about ten minutes later. He must have been in the forest for quite a while for the sun had already started to sink in the sky. He hurried inside and instantly stepped into the smell of delicious aromas. Ms. Minamino was a wonderful cook and she always appeared to be pleasant and happy. Kurama slipped off his shoes and shuffled across the hall way floor and into the dining room where he could see glimpse of his mother gently gliding across the kitchen floor. He knew this night was special to her. Her boyfriend Hatanaka and his son were coming over for dinner. Kurama was happy for her. Seeing how her eyes brightened when she saw him warmed his heart. He was glad that when he greeted her she didn't press him with questions. Instead she asked for his help around the kitchen and setting the table, which he did with a smile.

~This is the rewritten chapter of an old story I wrote when I was 13- Kurama, the odd note, and the new student. I cut out the school part of this chapter, for it will be on the next. I figured that the chapter was just moving too fast and there was too much confusion. Write a review and tell me what you think. I may leave the old one up simply for comparison.

-R


End file.
